


We'll have a house (and three kids, a backyard and our love to keep us warm)

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU were we don't care about canon at all, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny might not be sure what exactly woke him up first, if it was the rain falling on the outside, thrumming on the roof and currently showering their backyard, or if it had been Steve’s breathing, and the up and down he could feel because he had his head lying on top of Steve’s chest, with their bodies wrapped around each other.Danny knew Steve was awake, with his big hands going up and down Danny’s back, caressing every bit of body he could, while probably staring at the window wishing it would stop raining so he could go out and swim.Not opening his eyes yet, Danny relaxed against his partner’s body and smiled into his chest.“Bummer” Danny’s voice was low because he just woke up “guess you’re going to have to stay in bed a little while longer”--Or, a recount on some of Steve and Danny's moments in their life as a married couple, and as parents.





	1. A rainy morning is a sign for a good day

**Author's Note:**

> I already had posted two of these on tumblr, but I fell in love with the idea of them as a happy family and couldn't stop until I had all these little moments written out. I blame listening to Pink in The Night on repeat.

Danny might not be sure what exactly woke him up first, if it was the rain falling on the outside, thrumming on the roof and currently showering their backyard, or if it had been Steve’s breathing, and the up and down he could feel because he had his head lying on top of Steve’s chest, with their bodies wrapped around each other.

Danny knew Steve was awake, with his big hands going up and down Danny’s back, caressing every bit of body he could, while probably staring at the window wishing it would stop raining so he could go out and swim.

Not opening his eyes yet, Danny relaxed against his partner’s body and smiled into his chest.

“Bummer” Danny’s voice was low because he just woke up “guess you’re going to have to stay in bed a little while longer”

He felt the little humming from Steve as the man gripped the back of Danny’s shirt to bring it up a little and expose some skin.

“Oh, good, you’re finally awake”

“Hm, yea, good morning” Danny lift himself up to plant a kiss on Steve’s lips, feeling the small vibrations in Steve’s chest as he chuckled.

“Morning, Sunshine”

“Well, there’s not much sunshine right now” Danny lowered himself back down on Steve’s chest, folded his arms beneath him his chin, and kept looking at Steve, feeling the way the tall man’s hands roamed all over his body. Steve took a long breath, and settled one hand on the back of Danny’s head and the other gripped tightly on his bicep, and tugged, bringing him in for another kiss.

“Mm, no, the sky doesn’t have it because I stole it and is sleeping in my bed” Steve made a gesture with his eyebrows at Danny that only made the other man giggle.

“Alright, it is too early” And with that, the blond rolled off Steve to settle back down on the bed, only to have Steve move on top of him and between his legs.

“It is. I don’t think the kids will be up any time soon” Steve was now nipping along Danny’s jaw and neck, feeling Danny’s hand gripping at his hair.

“Steven Jack McGarrett” Danny breathed out, gasping when Steve found a particularly soft spot. “McGarrett-_Williams_” Danny had his arms hooked on Steve’s neck as he wondered how did his partner manage to always do this, this between them, like _this_, like he casts out a spell to make Danny forget the rest of the world, making him feel like there’s nothing but the two of them.

Steve was more than ready to keep moving further down, hand already slipping under Danny’s shirt, when a knock on the door interrupted them. All moving stopped abruptly and Steve fell down completely on top of Danny, face buried on the crook of Danny’s neck.

“No, _no_! We were supposed to have a few more minutes!” the blond whined, earning a small laugh from his partner. There was another knock, louder this time, and both of them sat up, spell definitely broken.

‘_I’ll put on some pants_’ Steve whispered, barely audible to Danny.

‘_When did you take them off?_’ Danny huffed, making Steve laugh when he noticed the blond was actually pouting. Danny’s frown deepened but Steve could only lean in one more time to steal a kiss before standing up.

“Danno?” they heard Charlie’s voice behind the door, definitely too excited for this early in the morning.

Steve took some sweatpants from the drawer and put them on as he watched Danny fall back down on the bed.

“Yes, honey?” Steve replied before Danny could, and the door flung open. Charlie ran inside and climbed the bed, jumping up and down and falling face first into Danny’s chest.

“It’s raining!” the tiny child yelled, smiling at the both of them.

“It is” Danny took Charlie in his arms in an attempt to keep him from bouncing off the bed.

Steve felt happiness at the sight of Danny hugging Charlie closer in bed. A shy little knock on the door made them aware of Nahele’s presence.

“Sorry, he insisted on waking you guys up” he said, once he got their attention, with an apologetic smile.

“Is okay” Steve smiled back “We were about to get up, anyway”

“Uhu” Danny started tickling Charlie, making the kid laugh pretty loud. Grace came in a few seconds later, looking a bit grumpy “Well, hello, my beautiful sleepy princess, nice for you to finally join the family reunion”

Grace gave them all a small ‘Hm’ before getting in bed with Danny and Charlie, occupying the space where Steve had been sleeping.

“You guys are being too loud, too loud for this early in the morning” She mumbled against the pillow, Steve faked his distress when he asked out loud:

“Am I being kicked out of my bed, then?”

“Sorry, babe”

Danny then let go of Charlie and let him stand up and run across the bed to leap into Steve’s arms.

“Can you make breakfast?” He asked, hugging Steve’s neck tightly when the man tried to adjust him on his arms to be able to carry him.

“We’re going to make breakfast” Steve told him, kissing one of the skinny little arms wrapped tightly around him “Pancakes sound good?” He was asking generally, but looked directly at Nahele, trying to make sure if that’s what _he_ wanted as well. Steve’s smile widened when Nahele gave a small nod and a grin back.

“Alright, let’s go make some pancakes” Steve handed Charlie to Nahele when they got closer and the kid jumped from his arms to the other boy’s. He watched them walk ahead of him, but he turned to Danny before he actually left the room. “You two not coming?”

“No, we’re going to get up later, when it’s a reasonable hour, because we want to sleep” Danny waved a dismissive hand at him, telling Steve to go already “Like human beings are supposed to, you know”

“Okay, we’ll save some for you guys”

And with that, Steve was out of the room, following Charlie’s giggles down the stairs. Danny was just about to fall back asleep when Grace moved on the bed and murmured:

“They’re going to make a mess of the kitchen”

Danny considered the possibilities. He sighed and stood up, leaving Grace to laugh on the comfort of the big, warm bed. He started to walk down stairs, lamenting the few minutes of sleep he’s giving up.

He loves his boys, but they probably will make a mess of the kitchen.


	2. Dates and overprotective dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is he really putting his arm around her shoulders?”
> 
> “Relax”
> 
> “Oh, he’s really putting his arm around her shoulders”
> 
> “No he didn’t”
> 
> “That’s exactly what he’s doing!”
> 
> “No!” Steve leans over the seat with a murderous glare and grabs some popcorn in his hand before throwing it in the general direction of the boy, but they end up landing on Grace’s hair instead. Danny hisses and grabs Steve by the shoulder and pulls him down.
> 
> “Get down, we don’t want her to find out we’re here!”

“Dad?”

Steve heard Grace’s voice as soon as he closed the front door, hurrying to the kitchen with the groceries and making a quick check around the house for anyone else.

“Gracie?”

“Upstairs!”

Climbing up the stairs two by two he tried to make his way to Grace’s room as quickly as possible, knocking on the half-way opened door once he reached it. He heard the faint ‘Come in’ and opened it all the way, feeling the need to cover his mouth from actually gasping out loud at the mess in his daughter’s room.

“Hey, Gracie, what’s going on here?” He tried a few seconds later, when Grace was holding up a pair of shoes next to a skirt in front of the mirror.

“What do you think?” She asks him, and Steve is sure she’s trying to get his opinion on the particular combination of the jean skirt and some sneakers, but he’s too distracted with all the clothes scattered across the room to tell her what he’s currently thinking.

Clean this up before Danno takes a look of it, it’s what he thinks first. So he’s very tempted to ask.

“Where’s your father?” And he makes his way to the bed, carefully trying not to step on anything (which is pretty hard) and sits down after clearing a spot on it.

“They’re all outside. He and Nahele are trying to teach Charlie how to swim”

“Oh, okay” Steve gives her a small nod, and he’s definitely not pouting because he should also be in the water with them, and _somebody_ will definitely get an earful later for not waiting for him to get home. Grace waves at him to get his attention back. 

“I need your help. The more and more I think about it, I don’t know what to wear!” She threw her arms around, waving the skirt and shoes as she speaks with a tone of distress. Steve tilts his head and gives her a smile, trying to understand what she’s on about. “Can you help me find a top for this?”

“Wear for what, sweetie?”

“I have a date”

“A date? With who? Do I know the guy? Where? When? Danno knows?” He asks her in one breath, shoulders up in high alert. She sighs, smiling as she shakes her head at him.

“A boy, yes you know Will, we’re going to the movies, as soon as I figure out what to wear, and definitely yes: Danno knows” She answers all the questions with the same speed they were asked.

“Okay. Good. Good” Steve relaxes back down, letting his eyes roam the room with all the misplaced objects. Grace leaves the skirt on top of a pile of clothes on the floor and goes across the room to look in another pile. Steve stands up and starts to move things around himself. “How much do you like this boy?”

“A lot” And she’s smiling when she says it, with such contagious brightness he finds himself smiling back.

A few moments pass, both of them silently looking through the piles of clothes all over Grace’s room until Steve picks up a top and hands it to Grace.

“Now, I might not be our Danno when it comes to clothes and what to wear, but you’ve always look cute on this one” He helps her hold up every piece in front of the mirror. She deflates, her shoulders sagging and hands holding everything up going down. Steve sees the pout on her face and he frowns.

“What’s wrong Gracie?”

“Why am I making such a big deal out of this?”

Ah. He grins at the reflection of her in the mirror, and then he answers her.

“Because you like this boy. A lot”

And she smiles again.

“_A lot_”

“I remember when I went out on our first day with your father” He tells her, squinting his eyes like he’s remembering a day long time ago “I spent hours going through my closet, and then another hour staring at myself in the mirror”

“Yea?” She’s grinning, and raising an eyebrow at him with sheer interest.

“Oh, yea. I wouldn’t say I used to pay much attention to what I wore before him, or that I didn’t. But I definitely was nervous before our first date. I knew he liked me well enough it wouldn’t matter what I’d be wearing, but I wanted him to _look_ at me, you know?”

They stay like that, looking at their reflections for some seconds before Grace turns to him.

“Dad?” And they’re facing each other now “He _looks _at you, even when you’re wearing pajamas and your hair is sticking up in different directions”

Steve can’t help it, can’t help the smile the spreads across his face and the heat rushing to his cheeks and ears, but shakes his head at his daughter and ruffles her hair, despite her protests.

“Alright, my very young lady. How about we start cleaning this room now?”

\--

Danny and the boys walked inside the house about an hour later, between a lot of laughs and loud steps.

“Alright, I want the two of you to go in your room and change” He told them when they reach the top of the stairs, and watched as Charlie ran fast and got inside his room. Nahele turned to Danny.

“I’ll make sure he changes into dry clothes”

“I’ll be there in a sec, okay?” Danny gives him a small nod before the kid walks away following Charlie. He waits a few seconds out on the hallway.

“Okay, Danno” the blond hears and his heart might burst with love for his kids. He smiles to the empty house, in the direction of where his kids’ voices came from, before turning to Grace’s room, where he hears the laughter that definitely will make his heart burst with love for his entire family.

‘You’re right, Gracie, this nail polish does match my eye color perfectly’

‘See? Didn’t I tell you?’

Danny knocks on the doorway to get the attention of his husband and daughter, both admiring their nails. He notices the fact that they both have the same color of nail polish.

“Hello” He says, only getting a smile from Grace.

“Well, hello there, traitor” Steve stretches the word traitor as he says it, making Danny shift nervously from one foot to another, knowing exactly why Steve said it.

He knows how much Steve loves swimming, he probably should have waited for him to get back home, but they didn’t…

“Yea, about that…” Danny rubs a hand on his neck and looks at Steve, very apologetic. Steve only rolls his eyes at him despite it.

“We’ll talk later”

Danny nods, not really looking forward to seeing Steve’s pouty face when they finally talk about it, but glad he can avoid the subject for the time been.

“Hey, you look pretty” The blond notices, moving closer to his daughter “What have you two been up to?”

“Just getting Gracie ready for her date” Steve informs him, smiling at Grace when he says it, ignoring the confused look on Danny’s face.

“Date? That’s today?”

Just then they hear a knock on the door downstairs.

“That’s right now” Steve replies to Danny.

“That’s him. Thank you” Grace tells them, stopping to give Steve a hug before she leaves and a kiss on the cheek to Danny “See you later, dads. Love you”

“Love you!” They both call out after her, hearing her steps from the stairs to the front door.

Danny and Steve stare at each other for a few seconds before Danny speaks again “Hey, do you feel like going to the movies?”

“I’ll go tell the boys” Steve nods.

\--

“She’s not going to like this” Nahele informs them when they’re all a few rows from Grace and her date. Nahele sits down with Charlie, holding a soda and handing the popcorns to Steve. Danny shushes him, but Nahele leans closer and whispers to him “I accidentally ate the last cookie the other day and I swear she stared into my soul. I’m still trying to figure out if we’re good now. She’s too scary when she’s angry”

“Yea, I know where she might get that from” Steve smirks, signaling Danny on the seat next to him in a very obvious way. Danny can only roll his eyes at him.

“Can you people stop making noise? We don’t want her to find out”

As time goes by it seems like Danny is the only one not interested at all in the movie. The blond alternates between watching his daughter and his sons to check on them until Steve scoffs at him.

“Would you calm down already?”

“Is he really putting his arm around her shoulders?”

“_Relax_”

“Oh, he’s really putting his arm around her shoulders”

“No he didn’t”

“That’s exactly what he’s doing!”

“_No_!” Steve leans over the seat with a murderous glare and grabs some popcorn in his hand before throwing it in the general direction of the boy, but they end up landing on Grace’s hair instead. Danny hisses and grabs Steve by the shoulder and pulls him down.

“Get down, we don’t want her to find out we’re here!”

When she doesn’t seem to notice them they sit up again, turning to their sons and getting an eye roll from both of them.

Alright, they’re calming down now.

Fortunately for them, the rest of the movie the kids spend it with a reasonable distance between them, so they just sit back and try to enjoy what’s left of the movie.

As much as they can when they have Charlie asking them to take him to the bathroom every five minutes.

\--

“I lost them!” Steve exclaimed, minutes later when the movie was over and the four of them found themselves sitting at an ice cream place at the mall, trying to follow the two kids as they went.

“How can you lose them?” Danny turned on his chair, frantically looking everywhere around them. 

It was when they were both too concentrated with their eyes looking everywhere in front of them when they heard somebody clear their throats behind them.

“Hello there” When they turned, Grace was standing with the sweetest of smiles and a raised eyebrow, with Will waving a hand at them.

“Hi! Grace? What a coincidence!” “Hey sweetie” Steve and Danny started talking over each other, and it was as if the more Grace squinted her eyes at them the higher their voices got.

“I told them this was a bad idea” Nahele whispers to her from his sit.

“I believe you” She puts her hand on his shoulder to reaffirm the comment.

“Hello, Will! How’s your dad?” Steve tries a few seconds later, followed by Danny: “Yea, how are your parents doing?”

“They’re great, thanks for asking”

“Yea? Well, tell them we say hi” Steve finally tells him. The boy smiles at them, and there’s an awkward silence that follows.

It’s Grace who finally says something, signaling with her hand to where they’re all currently sitting.

“Can we stay and have ice cream with you guys? Or are we interrupting?”

“No! Not at all, come, sit!” Danny stood up, offered his chair to Grace and grabbed another two from nearby.

Grace gave both her dads a kiss on the cheek. This will most likely be the first and only time they do this, but she won’t give them a hard time about it. They’re helpless, these two. Her two dads. They love her, and she loves them very, very much.


	3. baking a cake is not as easy as eating it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What have I told you?”
> 
> Danny stared long and hard, shifting his glance every now and then from his husband to his youngest child, both of them avoiding eye contact.
> 
> Chin grinned with amusement behind him.
> 
> “No unsupervised baking in the house” Steve mumbled, and Chin, who so far had kept his cool, started laughing uncontrollably.

“What have I told you?”

Danny stared long and hard, shifting his glance every now and then from his husband to his youngest child, both of them avoiding eye contact.

Chin grinned with amusement behind him.

“No unsupervised baking in the house” Steve mumbled, and Chin, who so far had kept his cool, started laughing uncontrollably.

That made Steve look up. Only then did he and Danny exchange a look.

“You broke Uncle Chin” Charlie muttered, only to have his uncle laugh harder

“I’m sorry, it’s just… They’re covered in flour and other stuff head to toe” Chin managed after he calmed down “Has it happened before?”

“Unfortunately,” Danny sighed.

“I’m sorry. We were just trying to make you a surprise birthday cake” Steve said, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout.

Chin smirked when he saw Danny rubbing his temples. Clearly Steve and Charlie had the puppy dog eyes in their favor. The man wondered how many times they managed to get out of trouble with those.

“Ah, that is just so unfair. I don’t feel like being mad at you anymore” Steve and Charlie beamed, but Danny just stuck his index finger up “Of course, enjoy it while it lasts, because I am getting inside that kitchen in a few seconds”

“Don’t, alright? We’ll clean up everything”

“Of course you are”

Nahele and Grace burst through the front door, carrying a white box “We’re back!”

“Oh, there they are” Danny smiled “Where were you guys? You were supposed to keep an eye on these two”

“We’re here with the cake!” Nahele opened the white box and exposed a cake with the words ‘Happy Birthday Danno’ written on it. That made Danny smile and open his arms for both of them to lean in and hug him.

“We anticipated the mess” Grace whispered to Danny; her father gave her a smile before replying.

“Aw, thank you guys”

“Alright! Let’s have some cake!” Steve said, beaming, giving Danny a kiss on the cheek when he saw his angry husband glaring at him “After we clean the mess in the kitchen”


	4. Thunder, pillows and sneezes

One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Three Mississippi. Then the thunder.

Charlie was getting ready to go to bed. He was already lying in his bed, blanket covering his ears while he waited for Papa to say goodnight to him. His knew Dad was in bed already. Poor Danno had been dealing with a bad cold for the last three days, last time Charlie saw him was before dinner, when he was wearing long-sleeved shirt so big the sleeves covered his hands entirely.

Charlie saw the flash of light run across the sky, and before he could even count to four the lights went out in the entire house. Charlie opened his eyes wide, checking for his night light. There was no light, barely any coming from outside through the window, and the only sound he could hear clearly was the storm battering away as it showered every surface from the outside world.

“Daaaaad!” the kid jumped out of his bed and ran out of his room, accidentally going in the empty room of his sister before he could find his Dad’s room.

Charlie ran into his dad before he could make it inside the bedroom entirely.

“It’s alright, it’s okay. I’m here” Danny told him, petting his hair as Charlie clutched to his hips, burying his face on his stomach. “Hey. Let me just grab my phone- I left it by the bed- so we can go downstairs and look for Papa, alright?”

Charlie nodded, and decided to hold onto Danny’s sleeve as he moved around the room and then out of it, holding the phone up and using the light from it to guide their path through the blacked-out house. He told Charlie to be careful as they made their way downstairs.

“There you are. Everything okay?” When they reached the living room Steve’s tall frame was kind of visible, and Danny pointed the light of his phone directly at his husband’s face, making him squint his eyes at the brightness.

“Yea. Nahele just texted, he’s fine. I was calling Gracie before you found me. She didn’t answer, but I’ll try again in another second” Steve reached forward, trying to get Danny to lower his light.

“Okay- Oh! she was texting me before the light went out”

“Oh. She alright?”

“She’s great. It’s like she doesn’t even miss home”

“Don’t be so dramatic. She’s been gone for half a day and has been texting non-stop the whole time”

“I know. I really miss her, though” Steve only answered with a small ‘Mmhmm’ that Danny must’ve translated to something along the lines of ‘I get it, me too’. Both Danny and Charlie stood in the middle of the living room, watching Steve move around the room until he reaches the bottom of the stairs.

“Think we should go to bed now?” the storm was only getting louder, thunder roaring over the night.

Charlie stayed put beside Danny, holding his dad’s hand with an iron grip. Danny was sure if the storm didn’t pass soon his son’s tiny fingers were capable to cut the circulation in his hand.

“Or” Danny began, slowly taking his hand away from Charlie’s, moving it away for a second, then putting it on top of Charlie’s head in a protective manner, making the kid get closer and cling to his hips instead.

“Or?”

“Or, you know, we can build a fort, so the thunder can never get to us”

“How?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you how. First, we need to build the walls. You and I will do that, while Papa goes upstairs to get us some sheets and pillows. Alright?”

“Alright”

“Can you stay here with this? While I try to move the chairs to here, near the couch”

Charlie holds up the phone, letting the light fall on the path Danny needs to follow to carefully move the chairs all the way from where the table is, to back to the living room, setting them down near the couch, one on each side placed in front of it.

Steve comes back down, arms full with all the pillows and sheets he can carry. Danny grabs them from him and proceeds to throw one of the sheets on top of the chairs, all the way to the back of the couch, creating a small ‘roof’ for the fort.

When both him and Steve are setting the pillows and the rest of the sheets under it, they see Charlie yawning.

“You getting sleepy?” Danny asks his son, barely seeing the way the small child nods while rubbing at his eyes with the tiny hand that isn’t holding Danny’s phone “Don’t worry we’re almost done”

Once the pillows are splayed out on the floor, Danny tells Steve to crawl in first, and then tells Charlie to get in.

The kid jumps inside, hearing one big thunder and getting frightened once again.

“It’s okay buddy, we’re safe here. Hey, is it just me or is the storm less scary now?” Steve rubs Charlie’s shoulders just when Danny is crawling in.

“Yea, it is less scary here” Danny says, and Charlie nods, falling fast asleep on the pillows once he’s reassured his dads are here to protect him.

Danny taps on one of Steve’s legs, silently motioning him to open them so he can settle between them.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m here to protect you too” Danny tells him, once his back is against Steve’s chest, and he tugs at his boyfriend’s arms so that he’s hugging him tightly.

“Oh, I’m so glad I have you” Steve smiles, hands falling right on Danny’s stomach.

“Growing up, Matty and I used to do this a lot, you know?”

“Hm. I never did anything like this”

“Never?” Danny feels the way Steve shakes his head behind him “Well, is never too late. Now you have”

“Now I have” Steve agrees, kissing him on the cheek, lips still lingering on the softness of his skin while a smile grows on his face “How you feeling?”

“Better, cold might be gone for sure tomorrow”

“Thank goodness”

“Yea” Danny yawns.

“Do you think falling asleep here is a good idea?”

“Is the worst idea” And Danny’s rubbing his feet against Steve’s legs when he says it “But you can carry all of us to bed if we do fall asleep”

“Ah, ha-ha, but who’s going to carry me?”

“Fine, wake me up in a bit, then” the blond whispers, hot breath against Steve’s cheek.

Steve leaves a kiss on Danny’s shoulder.

He’s happy to let the storm pass like this. Then, when it’s over, they’ll pick Charlie up and carry him to bed. Steve smiles at Danny’s weight on top of him, feeling the way Danny adjusts to let his had fall back on Steve’s shoulder. Steve wraps his arms tighter around his husband’s body. He’s now ninety percent sure he’ll have to carry Danny upstairs as well.

But he’s happy with that, too.


	5. Anniversary dinner

Work has got them really busy. Maybe Steve had been a hopeful optimist for thinking his plans were all going to work out at the end of the day.

Of course, it wasn’t going to happen.

By the time they finally got their suspect and they could go home, it was already almost midnight. The case has got them bruised and battered pretty bad. Danny’s got a split lip and he’s definitely limping more than he should, and Steve’s whole body is aching.

They missed the dinner reservation.

When they get home, though, it only deflates Steve’s spirits impossibly lower once he walks into the room and sees the clothes he was planning to wear that evening hanged over the closet’s door.

He slowly makes his way to the bed and completely sags on top of it, rolling to the side and hiding away on the pillow as he sees Danny approach him.

“Sorry, babe”

“It’s not a big deal” Because of course Steve’s not going to tell him otherwise. But Danny can obviously tell otherwise.

“It is, though. I can see how much you planned for it, and how much you were looking forward to this night. I only wish I could’ve punched the guy harder” And he means it, even if what he wants is to make Steve smile, just a little.

Because Danny knows how much Steve had planned for this, knows how much thought went into this year’s celebration. Steve had wanted to make it as special as Danny had made the last one for him.

And Steve should know that Danny would be happy with anything, just as long as it is the two of them together, but Danny had gone above and beyond to make last year’s anniversary so special for Steve, all his tall and gorgeous husband wanted was to do the same for him.

But things just didn’t go according to plan, and now Steve was sad.

“Come here” Steve speaks softly, reaching out for Danny’s hand and pulls him all the way down, wrapping the shorter man’s arm around him so that he’s pressed flushed against Steve’s back.

They fall asleep like that.

They didn’t even bother to take off their clothes.

It’s when Danny feels Steve fall asleep next to him and he starts plotting for tomorrow night, because Danny wants to bring the smile back on Steve’s face, and sure; Danny might not be able to plan something as extravagant as Steve had planned for tonight, not in a day, but making Steve happy is Danny’s full time job, or at least that’s the deal they made when they got married.

So, he’s going to make Steve happy if that’s the last thing he does.

\--

Danny wakes Steve up with breakfast in bed. He doesn’t even know how he managed to wake up before Steve, but he’s glad he did, because the smile he’s greeted with is worth losing all the sleep.

“I wanted to go swimming” Steve tells him, and Danny carefully finds his way back to his side of the bed.

“You can skip that, just this once” And Danny presses his lips against his, smiling into the kiss before pulling back.

“We’re going to be late for work”

“Boss will understand”

“Hm. Maybe” Steve smiles at him.

They’re going to take their time this morning, work can wait for a while. Because Danny is absolutely sure his boss will be understanding.

\--

The rest of the day, though, Danny knows he’s annoying Steve with all the texting and calling (to Grace and Nahele) and being suspicious.

He stops talking when he senses Steve looking at him, and Steve already tried cornering him to tell him what’s going on, if there’s anything wrong. Danny has to bite his lip so he doesn’t laugh, but he can’t help but snigger, which only amplifies Steve’s frustration when he sees the way everyone else is looking at them, with big amusement in their eyes.

\--

And at the end of the day, when they get home, Danny spends a good ten minutes trying to convince Steve to put on a blindfold and guides him inside, all the way to their backyard, where a table set for two is waiting for them.

There’s candles and flowers (not roses, they couldn’t find roses) and Chinese take-out. It may be simple, but it still makes Steve want to tear up a little. But he just clears his throat.

“You did something really great for me, again” Steve turns to face Danny, and wraps his arms around the blond’s neck, letting Danny rest his hands on his hips, hugging him “You realize you’re only making me want to make it even better for next year, right?”

“Christ, you’re too competitive”

“It helps keep our marriage interesting; wouldn’t you agree?”

“Hm. Topper” Danny murmurs, and then groans when he sees Steve’s goofy grin “I swear if you try to crack a joke, I’ll leave you standing here”

“I wasn’t going to say anything” Steve leans in, ready to kiss him, when they hear the noises coming from not so far away from them.

“Yuck!”

“The kids are watching” Danny whispers against Steve’s lips, letting out a laugh when Steve turns to their kids and waves them off.

“Do you mind?” Steve tells them, laughing with Danny when they see Nahele dragging Grace back inside the house with Charlie.

“Do _you_ mind!” They hear Grace, but Steve only leans down again, planning to steal all the kisses he can from Danny’s lips until they’re breathless.


	6. Auntie Kono

“Hey there, auntie Kono!” Kono doesn’t have time to answer Steve’s cheerful greeting when she’s already hearing Danny’s voice on the background “How are things going?”

“Everything’s under control” She says, smiling despite the fact that she’s rolling her eyes. Parents.

“Because that’s exactly what a person who’s got everything under control says, to be reassuring”

“It’s fine, Danny” She’s sniggering now

“No, we trust you” Steve tells her “We just wanted to see how things were going”

“Who are you talking to?” Charlie came up behind her, startling Kono a little. Steve’s on her ear now, ‘Is that Charlie?’ and Kono muffles the phone to tell the kid it’s his dads. 

“Yes, Charlie’s here, want to talk to him?” Kono’s already handing Charlie the phone

“Hey Papa” Charlie starts walking with the phone as he talks to his parents “No, she’s not here. Yea. Oh, hi Dad! Yes, really great! auntie Kono’s awesome” 

Kono watches Charlie walk around the room with a smile on her face, getting her phone back after the kid has said goodbye. 

“So, all good? Because I recall telling you guys to enjoy your vacation. You deserve a weekend away” She asks “Have you been doing that? Enjoying”

“Oh, we have” Steve’s voice comes out very suggestive, like he’s ready to spill all the details to her.

“Good. I’ll hang up now, let you two get back to enjoying. You’ll give me the details later, when Danny’s not around” She can’t help but share a laugh with Steve when they hear Danny going ‘Hey!’ on the background.


	7. Cold, cold, very cold.

“Cold. Too cold”

Danny is smiling like a goof at the sight of his husband curled up on the sofa. They’re at Danny’s parents’ home, visiting them for the holidays. They’ve all been playing out in the snow, the kids had attacked them with snowballs, and they had been helpless, outnumbered.

Just a few seconds ago Danny’s mother had come into the living room carrying a tray with mugs, all full of hot chocolate.

“Hot chocolate!” She had announced, mood a complete opposite of what Steve’s feeling at the moment, she was happy, cheery, looking very warm; and Steve was tired, shivering and very cold. “Coffee for the grown-ups?”

“Ma, don’t you know these grown-ups?” Danny smirked, getting a knowing smile from his mother as he helped her with two mugs for him and Steve.

“Alright! I’ll go check if the kids want any” She told him, leaving them again in the dim living room

“Danno?” Steve utters from where he sat on the corner of the sofa, making Danny look up as he places the mugs on the coffee table.

“You want another blanket?” Danny asks him, but Steve shakes his head telling him ‘no’. Danny sits on the other corner, far away from Steve, and has the nerve to laugh when Steve lets out a whine. “What?”

Steve stands up, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, end of it dragging across the floor.

“I’m going to sit on your lap, now”

“Alright, Commander snuggles”

“It’s Lieutenant Commander Snuggles to you” Steve huffs, accommodating himself on Danny’s lap, careful not to accidentally hurt his husband, letting his long legs fall on the rest of the sofa.

“Alright” Danny tells him, once he got a lapful of Steve and his heart’s content.


	8. Five

Danny slowly stirs awake, feeling the heavy weight and an arm draped across his body. He smiles, managing to lift the arm that’s not trapped underneath Steve and brings it to run his fingers through his husband’s thin, gray hair. Gray, and beautiful.

Those beautiful eyes, whichever color they may be, blink at him adorned by long eyelashes and wrinkles. God, years down the line and this man is still leaving him breathless with his looks.

“Morning, Sunshine” Steve’s groggy voice reach his ears before Danny’s body is completely covered by his husband’s, Steve’s lips pressed against his, enveloping him on a sweet kiss.

“Just a few more minutes before the grandchildren wake up”

“Enough time, then. You gonna make pancakes?”

“Jesus, don’t you ever get tired of them?”

“Never. They’re like you, sweet and addictive and they make me feel happy on the inside. I can never get tired”

“What I’m hearing is: you love me as much as you love pancakes” Danny lets Steve bury his face on the crook of his neck, Danny wraps his limbs around Steve’s body, caressing the back of his neck, tangled with each other’s body, like they’ve been doing from day one, because some things don’t change, no matter how much time has passed. “So we’re your top two?”

“Mmhm”

“Do I at least come before the pancakes on that list?”

“Depends on the day”

“Fuck you” And Danny hits him on the arm, not that hard, because he knows he’s only teasing. They’re both laughing by the time the door swings open and two kids run into the room, jumping on the bed.

Grace and her family have been staying with them for the last couple days.

“Good morning to you kids, too” Danny tells his grandchildren, letting both girls fall down on them.

“Mom says it’s going to rain today” One of the girls says.

“Oh yea, it looks like it might” Steve turns to the window to look at the clouds in the sky.

“Think that’s going to ruin our plans?” Danny asks, concerned about the family reunion they’re hosting. They’re supposed to have lunch outside. They’re expecting every single person of their ohana. They already bought all the meat.

Steve gives him a smile.

“Not at all”

“Sorry guys” Grace comes in then, looking slightly out of breath “They ran from me”

“Don’t worry, honestly, we miss having kids running into our room at unholy hours” Danny teases, making Grace roll her eyes at him “By the way, what time are your brothers coming in?”

“Nahele said he’ll be here by noon with Lori. I heard he’s also picking up Charlie from the airport”

“Is Charlie coming in with that boy from last time, what was his name?”

“Eliot? No dad, they broke up”

“Oh. Good” Danny gives a small nod, looking slightly pleased with the news. Steve frowns at him “I mean, I’m being honest, I didn’t like him”

“Don’t tell him that, dad” Grace noted.

“But it’s true. Our boy was too good for him”

“Alright, just try to not say it like that when Charlie gets here. Don’t act too happy that he’s here alone” Danny looks like he’s about to argue and say something else but Steve doesn’t let him “Besides, you never liked anyone our kids brought home with them”

“Not true” Danny objected, turning to Grace “Not true. I like your husband. And Lori’s a very nice girl”

“Alright, dad” His daughter grins, comes forward and kisses him on the cheek “Come on, kids. Let them sleep for a little longer. Let’s go wake up daddy!”

Her kids beam at her, and ran out of the room as quickly as they came in. Grace waves at her parents, blows Steve a kiss before closing their door on her way out.

Their house goes momentarily quiet again, leaving Steve and Danny already missing the noise of everybody running around.

But just for this few seconds, they’re still happy to share them together. Steve settles back down on Danny’s chest, hearing the beats of his heart and being grateful for them.

Danny kisses the top of Steve’s head.

Christ, Danny loves this man. Loves the lifetime they’ve shared together, that they’re still sharing. He wouldn’t change any of this for the world.

It’s moments like this when he knows if he could go back in time, he’ll do it all over again. Fall in love, make Steve fall in love with him, kiss him for the first time, ask him to marry him, share every waking moment with each other. There’s not a single thing he would change. Not even the fights and ugly parts.

Well. Maybe there’s one thing he would change.

“I’ll go find you sooner” He whispers. And he feels Steve squirming until he’s facing Danny again, staring at him with a questioning look. “Nothing. I love you”

And Steve lets it go, doesn’t ask, just places a kiss above Danny’s heart and returns to snoring on his chest.

“I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, you read all this? You're making me smile.   
Hey, I hope there was at least something in here that made you smile. And cheered you up, if you needed it.   
Thanks for reading!


End file.
